


Flowers

by Ashli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, fate sucks for bokuaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashli/pseuds/Ashli
Summary: Keiji,My love, my world. When are you coming home?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14





	Flowers

_Keiji,_

_My love, my world. When are you coming home? I guess it’s hard to face reality. You’re gone. You died and you’re never coming back. I miss your touch, a little sprout yearning for the mellow rays of spring. Love, you were my spring, a warm glow in my life bright and comforting. I know you’d want me to move on, Kuroo said it’ll help the pain if I write a letter to you. He’s always so smart but I wonder if this is gonna help. Nothing will make me feel better and my heart, it hurts so much Keiji. I miss you. There’s not a moment where I don’t think about you. I miss your soft black hair that you always let me play with, I miss your hidden smile that makes me want to scream and cry about how damn much I love that you’re mine. I miss your eyes. Your beautiful blue eyes that used to open every morning and sparkle at me with so much care. God, I know you know this, but I am so in love with you Akaashi Keiji. Please give me strength to get through this. These rooms are haunting me, I swear I can hear your sweet laughter resonating off of the walls. Those laughs before you disappeared leaving me with just pieces and remnants of your existence. You don’t know how much I want to hear an “I love you” or a “I’m so proud of you Kou” just one time...just one last time…_

Bokuto grit his teeth, hot silent tears dripped down his wet cheeks. His head collapsed into weak arms, splotches of salty liquid dripping onto the worn paper, barely missing the fresh ink. Wind gushed in rattling the shutters past the open window. Fresh air continuously fanned his cheeks bringing little comfort to the desolate home. He cried softly, pained whimpers echoed across the small room that used to be shared by two.

“Why Keiji?” He ran his hands, slightly smaller than ones he loved holding, through his messy strands of hair. Locks of black and white hung drearily to the ground lifeless.

Bokuto’s eyes flashed with pain, sorrow searing in his chest. He wanted to scream. A long, loud bellow of someone who was hurt, a way for the gathering anguish to escape. With shaky fingers he folded the letter, creasing it into a simple white envelope sealed with trembling hands as well as undying love. Faint wavering strokes of his pen scrawled in almost perfect calligraphy practiced just for his world.

_To my Keiji_

He stood quietly pushing his chair back into its prior position, the sealed letter gently cradled in his arms. The wind outside had died down, gentle breezes of fragrances stronger then La Vie Est Belle and rain wafted in. Bokuto stepped toward the open window, reaching outside despite the slight cold. His hands met a charred wooden flower box placed neatly right beneath the frame. Golden daffodils swayed gently, drops of dewy water slid off the iridescent petals and narrow leaves. Gently snapping a stem, Bokuto pulled in a single flower.

He held it close to his heart and watched the liquidy blossom sparkle with exquisite light like crystal ornaments hung delicately on a tree. His face crumpled, saddened eyes hiding behind a veil of blank sorrow.

_“Keijiiii they sprouted!!!” Gold hues smiled as he pointed to the green sprouts poking through the marshy soil surface. A handsome smaller man stepped forward carefully carrying a half filled mug of clear water._

_“Yes Kou, they did indeed,” Akaashi walked past the wooden desk piled high with blank sheets of paper, inky black pens stacked neatly to the side. He pressed a chaste kiss against his cheek and gazed at the dainty green shoots._

_“They’ll grow beautifully,” Water trickled into the dirt from the white mug, thoroughly nourishing the small sprouts._

_“We’ll make them into bouquets and decorate the houseee!” He whooped, grabbing Akaashi into an embrace, spinning them around freely._

_“Kouuu stoppp!” The beautiful ravenette laughed, holding his face between his hands. Bokuto laughed along with him, radiating pure joy._

_“I love you Kou,” Akaashi whispered, eyes brimming with happiness as he peered deeply into golden irises._

Tears dripped onto the dainty lemon flower, shining with undisturbed tranquility. Bokuto carefully clung onto the fragment of life and moved toward the open wood shelf sitting in the wall. He placed down his letter first, the folds in the corners wet from silent shed tears. He then played with the vibrant leaves of the flower, his fingers toying the long green stem. Grimacing, he placed it next to the others from days before, multiple dead and withered while some grasped onto fresh colors. He blinked away the water forming at his eyes as he stared at the nostalgic photograph.

“I love you too Keiji,” he murmured softly.

**_I promised to bring you flowers everyday…_ **

**_and not once have I missed doing so_ **

**_Even though you’re gone I know you’re always with me_ **

**_and as I promised, another flower,_ **

**_For my forever_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is written to @ porachii post on ig, I'm so soft for themm ack-


End file.
